


Pancake Panic

by TalonMcCree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Genji is a fucking gay loser and I love him so much, M/M, McCree gets sick, This is one of the fluffiest things I've ever written tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonMcCree/pseuds/TalonMcCree
Summary: McCree gets sick, and Genji decides to make him breakfast in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gearyoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearyoak/gifts).



Genji couldn’t believe how much things had changed within the past ten years. He had left Overwatch after helping them take down the Shimada estate, and traveled to Nepal and stayed with the monk Zenyatta before finally coming to peace with himself. Soon after, Overwatch had fallen, and his kinda-boyfriend from Overwatch, McCree, had come to find him afterwards. Plus, they made that ‘boyfriend’ thing official soon after and got an apartment together, all within roughly eight years. That was a shock, to say the very least.  
  
McCree had been his boyfriend back when they were both in Overwatch-- or, well, probably boyfriend. They had never made anything official, although they sure as hell acted like they were dating (and everyone assumed as such). They had both bonded over their delinquent nature and questionable backgrounds rather quickly. While Genji hadn’t stayed in Overwatch all that long, his fondest memories were just hanging out on the rooftops with Jesse, staying up all night just talking. Genji most vividly remembered their first kiss; he had decided to finally show his face to Jesse, and the cowboy’s first reaction was to mention how Genji had the prettiest face he’d ever seen and then clumsily ask if he could 'steal a kiss’.

Regardless of their previous relations, Genji was still shocked that McCree would’ve traveled such a long way to just find Genji again. Hell, The cowboy was stubborn to say the least. However, a previous boyfriend traveling miles just to see him wasn’t the last of the list of things that have surprised Genji: the __very__ last thing he expected was to end up living together with Jesse.

It’d been about a year since McCree had ended up moving in with the cyborg. Genji was the type to get up much earlier than Jesse (as Zenyatta had managed to get the boy on an actual schedule) so he naturally spent a lot of that time watching his boyfriend’s sleeping form. From the height of their apartment, the sunlight filtered in just right to shine over McCree’s sleeping form, which made the man look more angelic than anything. Ironic, considering the gunslinger was probably the farthest thing from angelic-- and Genji meant that in the nicest way possible. Jesse was quite the trouble maker; he had tagged along with Genji to meditation sessions with Zenyatta on more than one occasion, and he always ended up making a joke about Zenyatta’s ‘balls’. It never failed to make Genji laugh and immediately distracted him from the task at hand. Zenyatta wasn’t entirely the biggest fan of McCree being a big distraction during their sessions, but he genuinely got along with the cowboy, much to Genji’s relief. It would’ve been very awkward for his teacher and his boyfriend to not get along.

This morning was a little different than usual: McCree had gotten sick (probably from running out in the snow without any warm clothes on). Normally Genji would just laugh at him and make fun of the American for being careless, but this time the Shimada decided he’d be nice. After all, Genji __had__ contributed to the situation by starting a snowball fight instead of telling Jesse to put on a coat.

Genji’s first idea was to make breakfast in bed. It was a gesture that most people considered to be extremely sweet, plus it’d probably cheer Jesse up. The only problem was that Genji wanted to try to cook some sort of American comfort food for the cowboy, and Genji had absolutely no cooking skills.

Well, okay, the __cyborg__  had some ability to cook. Instant meals were something he excelled at, but microwave meal steak didn’t exactly feel like an ‘I love you’ sort of meal. Mentally, he went through a checklist of things he could possibly make. His mind immediately drifted towards some sort of southern comfort food, but like hell was Genji even going to remotely try touching that (plus he had no idea how he’d manage to deep fry something anyways, considering he didn’t have the supplies).  
  
…Pancakes? Pancakes were a popular breakfast food, and the Shimada was certain that Jesse liked them. He guessed pancakes would work, but honestly Genji had no fucking clue how to make them. He grew up with a cook in the Shimada estate, so he never really had to make anything for himself; now that he was a cyborg, he didn’t have to worry about eating at all.

Surely it couldn’t be all that hard. He’d just had to look up some tutorials online and everything would go swimmingly. American cuisine wasn’t exactly complicated, after all.

The first problem Genji ran into was the fact he didn’t have all of the ingredients for any sort of pancake. He figured Jesse probably wouldn’t be awake until noon, which left Genji plenty of time to run around Nepal and grab whatever he needed. Regardless of how much McCree slept, Genji made sure to take as little time as he possible could, so in the case that he needed to make multiple batches, he would have time to do so. Unfortunately, due to his rushing around, the moment Genji got home, he realized he had forgotten the milk.

Not wanting to go back out again (how embarrassing would that be?), Genji quickly started to look up recipes that weren’t going to need milk. There were plenty online so… he was probably safe? Somehow, he doubted that Jesse was going to notice, considering the man would probably be half asleep and sick. So, Genji set out on his quest to make milkless pancakes.

The next problem Genji managed to create was the fact he kept burning pancakes. He supposed he just overestimated the time that they needed to be on one side, so they ended up with one overly burnt side and one slightly undercooked side. Making pancakes was definitely harder than the cyborg had expected. Genji set the burnt pancakes aside on a ‘reject’ plate-- maybe Jesse would eat them anyways. After all, the man did eat overly charred bacon with a glass of cinnamon whiskey, so Genji __really__  doubted his taste in quality food.

After a few minutes of trying, Genji finally did manage to get a pancake that was done __just__  right. It was a treasured object and was placed on a fancy looking plate accordingly. The rest of his attempts didn’t seem to be following the previous pancake’s example; in reality, Genji had just gotten a little too cocky with his sudden ability to make pancakes and started to neglect the next pancakes.  
Where the cyborg truly found his fun was actually flipping the pancakes. At first it had been a meaningless task, as he tried to do it as accurately as possible (he had originally started out deathly afraid of messing __that__ part up); as time started to go on, Genji started to get more ‘creative’ and have a little bit of fun with flipping the pancakes. Which, well, meant that he dropped at least five of them (which got put into their own plate, dubbed the ‘sin plate’). It also meant that he got one of them stuck on the ceiling at one point and had to spend roughly ten minutes trying to pull it off.

During this ten minutes, however, Genji had neglected the fact that he had another pancake in the pan. And he had managed to neglect the fact it had started actually burning, as the cyborg was too busy cursing because he was too short to reach the pancake, even when standing on the counter.

The burning smell had managed to wake McCree. He squinted slightly, not even bothering to put on his prosthetic before he sleepily made his way into the kitchen only to find Genji standing on the counter, sword in hand, trying to pry a pancake off the ceiling while another burned on the stove.

“...What the shit?” was the first thing out of Jesse’s mouth, which managed to startle Genji enough into falling off the counter. Luckily his sword jerked enough to pull off the pancake, but unluckily it managed to fall right onto Genji’s helmet. The cyborg blinked in surprise, not even able to get a word out before the other man burst into laughter. It was a short burst of laughter, as Jesse ended up breaking into a cough halfway through it, but laughter nonetheless.

“Jesse. Stop laughing. Go back to bed. I am trying to make you a surprise.” The pout in his voice was almost palpable.  

“Is that so, darlin’?” Jesse’s voice was still hoarse as all hell, but had a friendly air to it.

“Yes! Now go!” Genji got to his feet and started to push Jesse gently back towards the bed. “You need rest anyways.”  
  
“Uh, sweetheart?”  
  
“ _ _What?__ ”  
  
“The pancake’s still burnin’.”

“Wh-- __fuck__.” Genji turned quickly, scrambling to move the pancake out of the pan. If he truly thought that he had burnt the previous pancakes, he was wrong. This specific pancake looked as if Genji had sent it to hell to be cooked.  
  
“I dare ya t’ eat that.”  
  
“Jesse. God. No.”  
  
“I’ll do it if you won’t.” McCree immediately stepped closer to Genji and reached around him to grab the devil’s pancake.  
  
“Jesse!” Genji grabbed his arm, trying to push the taller man away desperately. “You are __not__ eating that.”  
  
“Who’s gonna stop me? You?” Jesse grinned as he held the pancake out of Genji’s reach, taking the playful shoves in stride and not moving back.

The cyborg huffed gently and started to lean up against the cowboy. “You are quite spry for someone who said they were dying last night.”

Jesse gasped in a mock offended sort of way. “Are you accusin’ me a’ not __really__ bein’ sick?”  
  
“Mmm- _ _hm__.”

Jesse gasped, gripping his chest. “Babe. Sugar. Darlin’. __Honey__.”

“Yes, __love of my life__?”

McCree paused at that and took a moment to sneeze; during that distraction, Genji took the opportunity and snatched the pancake from Jesse’s hand with a triumphant ‘ _ _ha!__ ’.

“Genji--” Jesse reached for it again, only for Genji to turn away fast enough to cut him off.

“Too slow, dick.” Genji stuck out his tongue even though Jesse obviously couldn’t see it behind the visor. Jesse just replied with a huff and a cross of his arms. The pout only worsened when Genji tossed the burnt food into the trash. “Jesse, no. Why are you so insistent on eating a literal piece of charcoal?”

“Just ‘cause.” He paused for a moment before gesturing to the pancakes on the counter. “…Are you gonna let me eat those other ones?”  
  
“Uh,” Genji blinked, glancing over his shoulder at the large ‘reject’ pile and the small ‘edible’ pile. “I, uh, made precisely one pancake to eat.”

“You w--”  
  
“Here,” He cut the cowboy off, thrusting the plate into the other man’s hands before turning to rummage through the drawers for some silverware. “I’ll get you a fork.”

Considering that one pancake was better than no pancake and he could probably convince Genji to let him eat the other pancakes that were apparently not for eating, Jesse just shrugged it off and took the fork. It wasn’t long into the first bite that McCree realized that something was off. And by off, he meant the pancake literally tasted like slightly cooked rubber.

“...Genji, honey, what did you make these out of?” He kept his tone gentle, although it sort of sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

“The normal stuff.”

“Which is…?”

“Flour, eggs, uh, well, okay I forgot the milk so I--”

“God da--”

“--But this recipe just said to use water. So I did that.” Genji shrugged like he didn’t care, even if he was blushing from embarrassment behind the face plate.

Jesse gave Genji a long, judgmental look before bursting out into laughter again. “Jesus, Genji, __water__? Who the hell uses water--”  
  
“I did what the internet __told__  me, McCree.”

“Move aside, I’ll teach ya how it’s done. Assumin’ ya don’t mind me sneezin’ on ‘em.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
